The Girl From The Other Side
by nikkychin7
Summary: The girl that came from the Gourmet World, just what kinds of troubles awaits poor Coco and his friends with this tribal woman?


**The Girl From The Other Side**

_Warning: some combo of Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Ratatouille and a little bit of Guilty Crown when it comes to the sword... Or maybe some others but I'm not so sure but these ones are the main combo ... I think..._

_My first Toriko Story! I've been so obsessed with The Kings that I couldn't help but make this fic! Especially Coco! :3 COCO-SAMAAAAAAA! XD_

_Ahem... So after I bursted that out, I kinda ruined the fun huh? Yes, the main pairing will be CocoxOc. And maybe a little bit of the KingxOc read and review please :)_

"Speak"

_"Other__ Language"_ (but sometimes language is used in English as it will only be used for OC and her pets when they are talking to each other)

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Monster Talk"_**

**"Technique"**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Human World**_

A cloaked, hooded figure could be seen walking aimlessly with a rather large, long sword covered in bandages behind its back. It's long black hair was visible along side it's long white streaks of hair that reached to the ground. It was walking along side a small white fox with an additional red markings on its face.

The figured walked down the endless bridge-like earth as it looked down to see an abyss with thick fog, _"It's my first time here, Alepou! I wonder why there isn't many creatures coming the other way?"_ The figure asked

_"The place where we came from, it's dangerous for people in the place they called the **'Human World'** you see"_ the fox named Alepou answered. The figure looked confused for a minute

_"'**Human World'**? That's where I used to live?"_ It asked as the little fox nodded, _"Thats right, I already told you about it didn't I?"_ Alepou asked as the figure nodded, _"Yeah, the whole clan said I have to spread my wings and leave the nest. But to go as far as the 'Human World'? Whys that? I understand I'm a bit different that anyone else but-" , "Silence, child"_ Alepou said as the figure shuts its mouth

The fox sighed before saying, "_It's because you don't belong with them"_ the figure stopped as it looked at the fox with its' red slitted eyes, "_What do you mean... By that?_" It asked as the fox also stopped and looked at the figure, _"Because of what you are"_

The figure chuckled before answering, _"I suppose your right about that, since don't have wings or even scales to that matter..." _It said before realizing something important, _"Hey, Alepou?"_ The said fox looked up to the cloaked figure as it asked, "_Where's Shin?"_

* * *

**_At the Start of The Three Way Road_**

"Hm..." A man with black, pompadour styled hair mumbled as he sat on the ground and waited for food to appear out of the road. This mans name was Guemon, member of the 0th Biotope.

An airhead at times, easy going and friendly to visitors since he haven't seen any other human beside him on the road... That was until he saw a cloaked figure walking towards him along side a fox creature, did he also mentioned that it was giving off some sort of aura that made even he didn't want to fight it?

_'W-what is this!?'_ He asked himself as he tried to keep still and let the figure pass before ambushing it, but for some reason his intuition wasn't responding at all. The black cloaked figure just kept on walking closer and closer as it passed Guemon who now had sweat covering his whole body.

The figure stopped as it looked at him before saying some sentence in an alien language, _"Sas efcharisto gia tin adeia dielefsis"_ before going towards the Human World even deeper. Guemon made sure that the figure disappeared from sight and hearing range as he was going to contact with the president of IGO until he remembered something even more important, "Ugh... What's his name again?"

* * *

_**Somewhere in a Private Island**_

A tall, tanned man was drinking wine on the terrace of his small house as a bald butler appeared from the insides as he was holding a tray with some Squidonaisquid on a small bowl, "Here you go sir" he placed it on the table near the blond man as he went inside the house

"What the hell is happening there?" He mused out loud as he looked at the direction were the Three Way Road was at, he felt an incredible aura from there but it had no animosity or any other feeling. Just the desire to know things, _'I just hope nothing troublesome will appear soon'_

* * *

**Back with the Figure**

_"Aicheis, is something wrong?"_ Asked Alepou as the now uncloaked, beautiful, porcelain skinned woman stopped, _"Not really, unless you count to accidentally seeing it that is"_ she said. Alepou nodded in understatement, "_Ever since that incident that always happened when something bad will come"_ he said as Aicheis stayed silent

She couldn't agree but nodded as she kept on walking aimlessly and looked at her food supply in a small sack on her waist, _"... Oh you have got to be kidding me" _she said as she stopped her tracks, Alepou looked worried, _"What's wrong?_" He asked as Aicheis pulled out the brown sack, did she also emotion that it had a small hole in it? _"There goes all our food, Alepou... Years worth of Senzu beans gone within a blink of an eye" _she said

_"Oh, that's bad. We don't even have money to buy food, not to mention he is still missing! What a bad day we have right now, Aicheis"_ Alepou said as Eve couldn't do anything but nod in shame, "_Lets just... Travel or a while and lets see what we can see"_

Alepou nodded as they just continued on walking and walking, looking at the scenery along the way. The environment was much more... Tamer than her home, but it also seemed much more complicated as they have these thins called "hotels" , "restaurants" , "boats" , "airships" and many other devices of buildings

Some times even stumbling to new islands by accident but no one really saw them. It was the first time that Aicheis saw her kind, as there was almost a limitless amount of people walking by, eating and well... Mostly eating, _"People here are extremely gluttonous, aren't they?_" Alepou said as Aicheis nodded, even she won't eat 5000 grams of meat in one go

_"Somehow I'm beginning to feel sick just by watching them eat"_ Aicheis whispered sarcastically while Alepou yawned, _"Ugh, really... How are we going to live here if we don't have any money, and you also have to buy clothes here at a price of trading!"_ Aicheis whined before bumping into a something, or rather someone

_"Sygnomi"_ she said as she looked up to see a very tall man. He was wearing a black tight suit with green shawls on his legs, waist, arms, neck and head. The man was also wearing a purple chained eating on his left ear while his right had good studs. His built was muscular to the point it's extremely visible to the naked eye, "Ah, sorry" Aicheis said in the language that was used by the humans. The man shrugged it off, "It's no problem at all, but you should pay attention to where you're going" he said

Aicheis just nodded, "Sorry again... Just uh... Think something" even thought Aicheis could speak the human language, she still has problems with speaking to other people and her grammar. The man noticed her troubles as he asked, "Forgive me for being blunt but... You're not exactly from here, aren't you?" He asked as she looked at him before nodding

"Also... You don't have money or food with you?" He half stared and half asked as Aicheis was surprised. The man already knew that she didn't have the thins she needed the most, how did he do that? "How? Know?" She asked as he pointed to his brain playfully, "I'm a fortune teller, miss. If you want, you could stay with me for a while until your have the necessary things you need to have" Aicheis looked at him with shocked eyes as she looked at Alepou who jumped into her arms

"Thank you for your kindness, sir!" He said as the man was taken aback but the talking fox, "Whoa! The fox is... Talking, sorry to be blunt again" he apologized to Alepou who was about to go angry but it vanished as he said sorry to him, "You... Sure? We stay... Your house?" Aicheis asked as the man nodded

"Of course, I wouldn't be called a gentleman if I let a young lady such as you alone in the streets, starving with no food or whatever. My name is Coco by the way, what's yours?" the black/white haired woman pouted slightly, _'Cute, wait what?'_ Coco thought before mentally slapping himself. Aicheis nodded as she showed him a smile, which caused him to return her smile back with another, "Thank you, name Aicheis"

* * *

**_Coco's house_**

Eve was so indebted to this man named Coco for giving her a temporary house. She didn't mind it that it was placed on a very small but sturdy pillar. They were both currently sitting on the table as their host prepared them meals. Aicheis took notice of her surroundings, "_It's quite humble, isn't it Alepou? I like it"_ she said as the fox nodded, _"Agreed, unlike those people that has all the luxurious stuff we don't exactly need them" _he said as he was sitting in her lap

Coco emerged from the kitchen as he bought several dishes out, a roasted pig-like meat, some salad, grilled cheese salmon, potato-rice and a few more, "Well, dig in" he said as he clapped his hands together. Aicheis did the same as she didn't knew that he was doing but seemed that it would be rude of she didn't say it along, "Itadakimasu" he said as she followed him suit, "Itadakimasu"

"Can you use a knife and fork?" He asked as Aicheis nodded, "Alepou teach" she said as she prepared a few good on a fish to give it to him, "Good then, shall we eat?" He said as Aicheis nodded and ate the food, her eyes widened as she looked at the fork she was holding.

Coco seemed worried as he asked, "Is it... Not your taste?" He asked, Aicheis shook her head, "No! Really delicious!" She said as she tried to hold her love for his food and ate slowly. Coco chuckled at her actions, it seemed that she was trying extremely hard to be polite in front of him

She's beautiful, he admit, and she's cute when trying to act angry or polite, '_Wait where did those thoughts came from?' _Coco sighed as he tried to get off the thoughts and saw her electromagnetic waves, it was quite weak but he couldn't see her death omen. Why's that? "Coco-san? Why live alone?" Aicheis asked as the said man swallowed his food

He stayed silent for a moment before explaining his situation, "Do you know the meaning of Bishokuya?" He asked as Alepou nodded, "I've explained the most basic information to her so yes" Coco nodded as he continued his explanation, "Most of us bishokuyas can make immunity artificially against poisonous living things. By injecting a tiny portion of poisons from poisonous snakes, insects or plants of nature regularly over a long period of time. We can make antibodies artificially" he explained before taking another bite of his food and drank some tea

"By chance, my body endure more poison then most people. But because I injected far too much poison, they began to mix with each other and a new kind of poison was produced in me" Coco explained, before getting a somewhat pained look on his face as he continued, "I am now a '_poisonous human_'"

Aicheis looked at his hands before moving her chair next to him, and sat on it. She took one of his hands, making him blush a bit. She was inspecting him, her soft porcelain hand rubbing ever so gently on his own big and rough hand, "You... Not poisonous... I am" she said as she lets him go. Alepou also went to them as he too inspected him, "She's right... You probably already knew but you just didn't want to say that out loud. We are from the Gourmet World" The fox said as Coco seemed surprised before calming down

"So I was right..." He mumbled with a sad face, Aicheis didn't like it one bit, "Coco-san not alone" she said as Alepou nodded, "She's right, Coco. Your not alone, Aicheis here is the same as you" he said as Coco looked surprised before realizing, "I suppose living in the Gourmet World, you need as many antibodies as you can get... But to also produce a new type of poison within your body..." He remarked sadly

"Cheer up!" Aicheis said as she tighten her grip on his hand, "Coco-san not poisonous, and not alone" she whimpered cutely as Coco tried to avoid her seeing his slightly red face, "We, Aicheis and Alepou. Kiss too, here with you!" Se said as she looked at the window to see the large Emperor Crow that was looking through the window. Coco chuckled at her attempt to cheer him up, but it worked anyway. With a beautiful face like hers and a cute attitude, anyone would be cheered up in no time at all

He snapped at his thoughts before looking at her again, "Yes, you're right. Thank you" he said before standing up, "I should ready the shower for you" he said as he went to the bathroom, only to wash his face on the faucet. The girl was odd, he was sure. Making his mind playing games on himself was not how he envisioned it, '_I'm not sure why, but it felt comfortable just by staying near her'_ he thought before preparing the bath, '_What is this feeling?'_

He heard a knock from the door as he looked back to see Alepou walking towards him, "I just realized we have a huge problem, Coco" he said as the said man turned off the faucet, "What's the problem then?" He asked, Alepou looked slightly troubled before coughing slightly, "She doesn't have any... Clothes..."

Coco stared at the fox comically as he sighed, "I guess she'll use mine for the moment" he said as the fox coughed slightly, _'Talk about Kare-shirt*'_ he thought as Coco called Aicheis to get into the bath

Once she was in the bath, Coco and Alepou sighed, "Was she this troublesome before?" He asked as the fox nodded, "You've just seen the first stage..." Alepou said as they both sat in silence, the only sound to comfort them was the sound of water showering

"Alepou-san" the poison user asked, "What do you mean by she's the same as me?" Alepou looked at the bathroom before thinking of something, "She's raised by dragons ever since she was a child, you see. Ever since that... _Incident_ that made us ran to the Gourmet World. If the dragons didn't found us then we'd be dead for sure" he said as he remembered the moments he had with them

"A family of dragons... Interesting, are the dragons related to Derous?" He asked as Alepou was thinking, "Yes, that's correct. Each dragon has their unique element and she trained in every single one of them, including the Poison Dragon" he explained as Coco was listening intently

"The Poison Dragon has many anti-bodies inside of it and could make deadly poison by combining them together, the only difference between you and her is that she uses the Gourmet World's poisons and you use the Human World's" the fox explained further

"I see-" , "And also, since you're a fortune teller I wanna ask you something" he said as Coco nodded and awaited the question, "Have you heard of... The 9 Roots of the God Tree?" he asked as he nodded, "Yes, though people now only believes it as a legend. It's similar to the Four Beast but the only difference between them is that they didn't have an appetite for humans, they only want something back that was stolen by us. Rumors said its even stronger than the 8 Kings of the Gourmet World" he explained as Alepou nodded

"Why asking me this?" He asked as the conversation was then interrupted by Aicheis who had a towel on her head as she went to them... _Naked_. Coco held back a nosebleed by covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he looked the other way while Alepou was gawking at her while saying stuff in another language, "_Tis sto diaolo!? Eisai gymnos brosta se enan antra!?_" Yelled Alepou as Aicheis was looking innocently at them

_"Eh? Den einai fysiko na doume o enas ton allo gymno?_" She asked as the fox yelled out, "No way in hell! _Eina paranomo! An den theloun na zevgarosoun..."_ He mumbled the last part as Aicheis blushed at the last sentence, "Coco-san! Sorry!" She yelled as she bowed and used the towel on her head to cover her body. The poison user just waved it off with his free hand, he still couldn't see her until she's at least wearing something decent! "I-i-it's alright... I-I-I'll just g-go get s-some c-c-clothes" he said as he tried to stand up and was staking to his room before taking a tissue box from the dining room

_'Judging from her reaction, I guess she didn't exactly knew that it's... Rude to show your body to a complete stranger...'_ Coco thought as he wiped the blood that was on his face with the tissue until it's dry, _'She's well endowed too- no! No dirty thoughts!" _he thought to himself before looking for a suitable shirt for her in his wardrobe

He found a white t-shirt thy he didn't use for a long time because it was too small for him, but he guessed it was slightly bigger than her own size but that's the best one he got, _'I suppose this would suffice for now, I have to go shopping for her clothes too...'_ He thought as he went back to the living room, Aicheis was still blushing from before as he averted his eyes to somewhere, "Here you go" he said as he handed the shirt to her, "Thank you" she said as she want to the bathroom and changed into it

When she walked out, Coco had to suppress his red face as the shirt was extremely bigger than her body size. Her shoulders were visible as the shirt was slipping off, the bottom part only reached up to her thighs as she tried to cover it up. Alepour sensed the weird atmosphere as he asked, "So, Coco. Where are we sleeping?" He asked

The poison user relaxed as he remembered there was only one bed room in his house since it's tiny, "I'll sleep on the couch, Aicheis you take my bedroom" he said as she girl shook her head, "No, Coco-san host! Coco-san sleep in bedroom, Aicheis takes couch!" She said, _'She's using the 3rd person POV... Oh god, I wonder if I'll be able to survive?'_ He thought as he shook his head

"But a lady has to have a proper bed arrangements" he argued back, Aicheis just kept on refusing, "Not polite! Coco-san is host!" She said as he remarked, "But still, a gentleman wouldn't be call that if he doesn't show any politeness to the woman!" Alepou just chuckled at the scene as he laid on the carpet near the couch, while watching the two argue on who sleeps where

_'The first day in the Human World and yet she's already causing him trouble...'_ He sighed while yawning, '_I suppose that's what you get when someone from another world came to another ones home'_

* * *

_Note (to those who don't know):_

_* Kare-shirt: an erotic sight of when a girl is wearing her boyfriends' shirt_

_Chapter 1 ended! I dunno what my hands were doing though since sometimes they had minds of their own and are extremely fast to do these sort of things. Please red an review and support the the story! :)_


End file.
